


Funnel of love

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Love, Monster Girls, Playful teasing, Spider girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Cinder Fall was never good at relations. She was terrible at talking to people and had the friendly nature of a mad Beowulf, and to make matters worse out of all the spider girls she just had to be a funnel web the most vicious and cruel kind, an irony as she was on the inside as soft as a puppy. If only someone could see her for what she really was and be a friend? But who would be foolish enough to approach a funnel-web girl!? Well, maybe one blonde idiot is up to the task?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Funnel of love

Jaune always loved to explore.  
"Jaune! Don't go out too far! I don't want you getting lost!"  
"Ok, Saffron! I won't!"  
"You better not mister! If you get lost young man I will put you over four of my legs and make sure you regret it!" His elder sister shouted as Jaune sighed so what that she had more legs than him! He knew that he was still going to outrun her!

Or well he was going to try, truth be told Jaune could never outrun any of his sisters or his mother in his lifetime. He was still only eight but he was getting faster every day! And one day he was going to be able to outrun them all! 

"I'll be back soon!"  
"You better be home for dinner! Mom is making pork chops! So it's your favorite!"  
"I know"! Jaune shouted running through the grass and underbrush, he loved going into the forest of his family's estate. He loved the feeling o freedom that it gave him! The large forests were a decent part of the family's property, he knew that if he ran far enough he could escape the area and get to the local farms and other dwellings that the commoners dwelled. 

Jaune had made some friends with their children but never enough to make his mother think that he could visit them freely.

"Stupid mom! She doesn't' know anything about this! I can be friends with everyone!" The boy said before his foot hit something that was not as sturdy as he would like. Jaune let out a scream as he suddenly found himself plummeting down hard! 

"GAH!" Jaune cried out as he fell hard, Jaune screamed as he felt twigs and branches break over him. His skin cut and bifurcated at several areas blood seeping out as he cried out in pain.

"Saffron! Mom! Please help me-"  
"AHH!" Jaune hit something soft and warm as he broke out of the thicket and smacked into a soft black surface.

"Ow!" Jaune heard a famine voice cry out as he bounced off another person before he began to skitter skipping on soft grass before-

"Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are!" A sharp feminine voice shouted out as Jaune saw eight beautiful amber eyes looking down on him. A girl looked down at him her eight eyes glaring at Jaune her thin black legs stuck in place. Her eight strong legs keeping her thorax up as she folded her arms and glared daggers at him. 

"Ow! That hurt!" Jaune said as the girl hissed! Jaune could tell front he markings on her thorax and the thickness of her legs that she was a funnel web tile of a female. She glared at him her odd red dress looked fancy but it was messy with twigs and dirt marks, something that Jaune's sudden fall had apparently added to as he winced.

"Um... hello? My name is Jaune Arc-"  
"I don't care who you are! I am Cinder Fall and you are going to apologize for falling on me this instant!" Cinder hissed as Jaune felt the intensity of her anger as he backed off instantly, scooting back as he gulped. 

"I'm sorry ouch! My arms! They hurt..." Jaune whimpered his arms now fully bleeding from the dozens and dozens of small to moderate-sized cuts tracing his arms as Cinder paused her large central eyes blinked slowly before her six smaller once's also blinked quickly slightly behind the main ones as-

"You are injured." Cinder said frowning as Jaune nodded.  
"Yeah... I took a few bad cuts... I don't think that it's that bad." Jaune said trying to stand up wincing in pain as he felt a deep stabbing sensation of pain flash in his ankle.

"Here. Let me look at this." Cinder said the girl was maybe a few years older than Jaune she was clearly a teenager, maybe a later preteen but Jaune guessed that she was about thirteen years old putting her roughly six years older than him as she strutted forward to him bending down and gripping one of Jaune's wounded arms before he winced. 

"Ouch! It hurts!" Jaune hissed as she pulled his arm to her side.

"Stop complaining! You are the one who was foolish enough to get hurt and now I have to fix you!" Cinder hissed as Jaune blushed, Cinder smelled good... she might have had a rough exterior but her skin was soft and she had a nice girly smell of cider and honey on her as she pulled Jaune's hand up her thorax bending forward as-

"Hold still or else." She hissed as Jaune felt her silk shooting out and covering his arms. Jaune winced as her soft slid was spun out hitting his arms and legs as she made several makeshift splints on his arm and legs. Four in total as she gave him a decent eversion of medical care.

"There you go! Now you are good as new! Besides the bleeding that is." Cinder said as she looked at Jaune's arms, all of his limbs had been taken care of but he was still bleeding from them and through the webbings, a small red color began to form on them as-

"Well, that was nice of you... thank you, Cinder!" Jaune said a small blush on her face as she turned her head stomping all of the legs on her right side. The entirety of her body looked offended and please simultaneously as she let out a small forced smile on her lips. 

"Well! I was just doing what any good person would do! Now go! Get out of here! Just because you are lost is no excuse for you being this close to my territory!"  
"What? Your territory? You live around here?" Jaune asked not sure how she was going to live on his family's property. They were still not his property, right? 

"Of course I live around here! I was on my way back to my den before you so rudely fell on me! Now get out of here! Get!" Cinder hissed as Jaune gulped standing up wincing in pain, the makeshift braces and splints that Cinder had made for hi did something to relieve the pain that he was going through Jaune still stumble end and hobbled din pain not able to find his balance quite right and-

"Wait! No, you fool! If you keep going that way you are going to end up right in my den!" Cinder hissed waving her arms as that fool of a child groaned his hips shaking as he got closer and closer to her den! Cinder watched horror in all eight of her eyes as that fool of a child was getting closer to stumbling into her den! 

'I just made that den! You better not do what ai think you are going to do! JAUNE!" Cinder shouted as the idiot of a boy fell hook line and sinker right into her trap door!

"AHH! Help! Cinder?" Jaune asked ass he groaned, Cinder skittered over to Jaune seeing him fully caught in her silk as she crossed her arms.  
"So are you going to tell me why I should not leave you here To rot?"  
Cinder asked seeing Jaune shiver and hearing as well as seeing him gulp in fear. 

"Because you are a good person? And you would never leave me to die because that is what good people do? They help people?" Jaune asked as Cinder groaned before stomping her feet and sighing.

"Fine. I'll help you but you better be thankful for it!" Cinder said jumping down dropping into her own den and landing before Jaune. Cinder began to process of untangling the poor boy from her webs. She took out the mass of thin silvery silk that would be impossible for him to easily escape as she sighed.

"Really! You are such a mess! How can you be so clumsy?" She asked as Jaune was finally freed from her webs.

"I'm free! Thank you, Cinder! I love you!" Jaune shouted rushing forward hugging Cinder close! Pulling her into a soft but firm hug as she blushed fiercely. Her cheeks turning the color of her dress as she coughed.

"Well! Well, I suppose that you can hug me as the least that you should do! I mean I did save your life!" She said as Jaune looked around the den. It was bigger than he thought. Maybe six feet high at the most. It had several long tunnels in it leading to what Jaune thought must be several small rooms either for sleeping, resting, or maybe even spinning extra silk threads. 

"You live here?"  
"Yes, I do!" Cinder said proudly as Jaune narrowed his eyes to the strange but beautiful new friend.  
"Well if you live here then where are your parents? Or siblings?"  
"What!? You think that I need them! I will have you know that I have run away from home and have been enjoying life in the wilds for several months now! And I am going fine thank you very much!"  
"But don't you miss your family?" Jaune asked as she huffed.

"You mean my family misses me more likely! I'll have you know that I was the most popular member of my house! Why I bet that they are just positively miserable without me! It'll show them to put me at the kiddy table for our monthly gatherings! I am thirteen! A teenager! I deserve to be eating with the grown-ups!"  
"I...what?"  
"Don't worry about it! Now that you are free you can leave now and-" Cinder was interrupted as a large growling sound left her stomach. The girl paused her body going limp as she gave Jaune a worried look.  
"Are... are you hungry?"  
"What?! Abosouley not!"  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"I had a half a fish three days ago!" Cinder said boastfully as Jaune blinked twice.  
"I know how to make snare traps for animals... do you want me to help you eat?"  
"What!? You help me?! Don't make me laugh! I can catch my own food but... I guess if I can save you some trouble with finding your own food I think that I can help you in this venture." Cinder said somehow making it seem that Jaune was the one asking her for a favor as he nodded twice.  
"Well good! Let me see if I can help!"  
\-----  
Jaune had been living with Cinder for about three days now. He thought that his family would have come looking for him but so far he and Cinder were allowed to live in her new burrow the last one was destroyed when a large rainstorm came the dame day he arrived and forced the into a new location a few miles from his home and much deeper underground.  
"Cindy! Do you want your fish cooked well tonight or rare?" Jaune asked as he turned one of the sticks with a skewered salmon on it popped and sizzled as he heard Cinder skittering in the other room.

"Rare! And stop calling me Cindy! It's embarrassing! Alright?" Cinder asked as Jaune nodded he was well aware of how much Cinder could throw anger at him that was secretly hiding kindness as he sighed. 

"I really thought that my family would be here by now... I have been gone for three days and now we have a chimney, a living burrow, a trough and we even had a bedroom! Along with our kitchen, I wonder if anyone even noticed we are gone?" Jaune wondered as he leaned back the cooked fish made a rich smoky smell fill the burrow, the main chimney tunnel Cinder and he had carved out allowed the smoke to leave the den without making it a death trap as Jaune fanned it out with a large leave.  
Jaune shivered as his legs still semi bandaged felt the chill of the night air that cut through the warmth of the fire and licked at his shins.  
Jaune had grown accustomed to sleeping with Cinder, the two curling up on her ever so softball of silk that she had made into a bed as-

"Cinder can we have extra silk on the bed? I thought we were going to make pillows later on?"  
"We are! You fool now don't' rush me or I swear I will wring your neck!" She shouted as Jaune sighed.

"Why are you always so difficult?" Jaune asked before there was a rumbling on the ground before there was a sharp sound of breaking dirt as a massive leg shot through the ground. 

"AHHHH!" Jaune screamed as he saw the head of a Grimm!? On the end of a long leg before the leg was yanked out, ripping the dead monster free, sending sparks flying before a strong pale hand gripped him as he was yanked out into the air.

"AHHH! Don't hurt me!" Jaune asked as bright red eyes went wide as an older woman lifted him out of the ground.

"Oh, what the fuck?! A child!? Why the hell are you here?!" The woman hissed Jaune noticed a bright red sword in her free hand as the Grimm vanished; he whimpered as the tarantula type paused.

"Oh shit! Wait! No, don't cry! Fuck me Summer is better with this than me! Summer! I could use your help here!" The woman shouted as-

"Will you let me go! Let me go, woman! Unhand me! Do you know who I am?! I am Cinder Fall you fool! I will show you the consequences of harming me and my best friend if you do not let me go this instant!"  
"My you have quite the mouth on you don't you little lady! Now, why don't we just put you down and have a nice long talk to see if you or your little friend are going to be ok!" A chipper feminine voice sang out as Jaune saw Cinder wrapped up in a thin rope by a tall woman with bright silver eyes as she put the struggling teenager down- 

"Jaune! Don't you dare hurt him! Put him down, you sick pedophile!"  
"What!? Pedo what!? What did you just call me?!" The tarantula woman asked dropping Jaune her human half twisting in pain as Jaune was literally dropped hard towards the ground before a flash of silver filled his vision as the other woman jumped a clean ten feet to pick him up mid-fall!  
"Rae! What the hell is wrong with you!? You do not get to really just drop the child! Really!" 

"What!? Did you not hear what she just called me Summer?!" The other woman asked as Jauen found himself cradled in the strong arms of the other woman half her eyes trained on him the other blinked angrily at her companion!  
"Now that's enough out of you! You two please tell us who you are and just why you are so far from your homes?" Summer asked as Jaune and CInder both looked at each other and gulped.

Oh my god! You stupid foolish idiot! I can't believe you are ok!?" Juniper said, hugging her son as close as she could, his face pressed into her chest before Jaune struggled and wriggled free of his mother's oppressive grip. 

"Gah! Mom, you can't just grip me like that! I'm going to choke!" Jaune gasped as his mother put him down, the squirming boy barely avoided being stepped on by one of his mother's powerful eight legs as Saffron skittered up to Jaune and glared death at him. 

"You are in so much trouble young man! I am going to spank you so hard! I am going to tan your hide!" Saffron said, glaring at her younger brother before her mother put her arm out, blocking her from taking an additional step forward as Juniper narrowed her eyes as her internal motherly instincts began to kick in. 

"I... I'm sorry for getting you wrapped up in this Jaune... it was fun being with you." The other girl said her head was hanging low. A small blush crossing her face as even if she was trying her best all eight of her amber eyes locked onto Jaune as she skittered nervously towards him.  
Not reaching the reach of a hug but her intent was clear to her and anyone with a brain beyond an eight-year-old.

"Now Cinder. What do you say to the nice boy who helped you cook for yourself?" Her mother, another funnel-web with deathly pale skin asked as eight of her eyes also saw the kindling between the two children as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"Go on Cinder isn't there something else that you want to say to Jaune before we go home?" Her mother one Salem Fall asked as Cinder coughed into her hands. 

"I! I don't know if you want this... I mean I definitely don't! Well, I would not mind it but if you want to come over and hang out in my den back home I wouldn't mind it...." Cinder asked as Jaune blinked twice.  
"But I thought that you didn't like it when we hung out-  
WHAP!  
"Jaune!"  
"Ow! Mom! Saffron hit me!"  
"You need to answer her question Jaune. And be careful." His mother warned as Jaune felt a shiver go down his spine as she gripped his shoulder with an iron-like grip. 

"Ow! I! I mean I think that it would be great! I think it would be great if we hung out again. I really like you!" Jaune said as Cinder let out a breath that only Jaune could not see that she was holding in. She exhaled sharply standing at the tip of her legs as she coughed.

"I! I am glad that you agree to that! I think that seeing you at the occasional meeting would be nice... so until then goodbye Jaune!' Cinder said before Jaune launched forward, gripping her in a hug as he smiled. 

"I'm glad! I love you, Cindy!" Jaune said as Cinder let out an embarrassed hiss that was halfway between a scream of indignation and a squeal of bliss as-

"You! You insolent wretch! How dare you embarrass me like this!" Cinder shouted as Juniper and Salem locked eyes. Blue met red as all eight of their eyes held a small conversation as they both saw the grandchildren's potential with the two of them as they gave each other a small smile at their future sister in law.

"You know I think that they forgot we are even here."  
"Shush it, Rae! Don't interrupt the moment!"  
"But we rescued their children, shouldn't we be more a part of this conversation than just observing it?"  
"No! Now shush! This is just too precious to resist!" Summer said as Raven sighed at the tarantula t yep, shaking her head as she frowned.  
"Yang is upset. I can sense it. She's probably dealing with Ruby crying about not being able to sleep in Yang's bed with her." Raven said Summer sighed.  
"She knows humans need their own bed! Oh, she is in for a talking to when we get back home!'  
\-----  
Jaune had to admit that he did not like getting special treatment just for what he was. 

"Please. Watch your step on the way out. I don't want any of you to fall." Glynda said the huntsman type and walking irony said as Jaune and the only other human on the ship were allowed to leave the ship finally.  
"Thank you, ma'am," Jaune said as the head of Beacon nodded. Her bright emerald eyes closed all eight of them as he was allowed to walk out as she bowed to him.

"Please. Both of you. Watch your step as you walk out of the craft."  
"Don't worry Miss G if we die then we die! Ain't that right Jaune? Go on tell her you are not afraid to get your guts ripped in half are you?" Yang asked as she slapped Jaune on the back. Jaune winced Yang was insanely strong more so than most humans and even spider types as Glynda groaned. 

"Please Yang- I mean Miss Xiao-long if anything were to happen to either of you then the media scandal would be something that not even I could deal with! I told Ozpin that I was done after the Torchwick incident but no! He always wants to make things interesting!" Glynda said as Jaune and Yang walked out. All of the other students had left the craft earlier and now they had a clear shot to the Beacon tower as they left the ship.  
"It's fine ma'am! We will be ok! Trust me we won't die! I think." Jaune said as Yang nudged his side.

"Oh don't give me that talk Jaune. I know just what you are looking for in Beacon. Don't act coy about it." Yang said her lilac eyes winking at Jaune as he coughed. 

"I don't know what you are talking about Yang. And I don't like it when rumors are started."  
"Oh come on! Like you are telling me that there is not a certain funnel-web type that wants to tie you all up and let have her way with you." Yang said putting an arm over Jaune's shoulders pulling his face into her chest made him cough as he hated it when Yang teased him like that!  
"I don't know what you mean Yang!"  
"Oh come on don't tell me that you don't want Cinder to do all of those things that your sisters told me you read about online~!' Yang said winking as Jaune groaned, shoving her away making her laugh as Jaune groaned.  
"Yang! Come on I don't need this-"  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Jaune groaned as he almost faced palms.  
"Oh, fucking hell not you again," Jaune said as something slammed into the back of his head. Jaune felt twin soft objects squish the back of his head before eight smaller objects stabbed into his side and twin fists began to beat down upon his head. 

Not that the attack really did any damage that was. Ruby was never any good at using her own physical strength to attack people as he sighed.  
"Ruby. Please. I was not attacking Yang."  
"Yes, you were! You were trying to violate her! I saw you looking at her with your eyes! I don't care if you are a family friend, Jaune i won't let you deliver my sister- GAH!"  
"Ok, that's enough Ruby. Don't get kicked out on the first day ok?" Yang asked by plucking her younger sister off by the nape of her neck, Ruby's legs went wild. Her jumping subtype always hated it when people gripped her from the back. Her legs kicked wildly all eight of them shooting and stabbing the air as Ruby began to whine in frustration.

"What the heck!? Yang! No! Let me down! Please!"  
"Not until you stop attacking people that just want to be my friend. ANd you know Jaune. You know that he is not trying to attack me right?" Yang asked, holding Ruby in one hand. Ruby glared up at her sister, her fists balled up her custom scythe sniper rifle crescent rose held up behind her back as she pouted! 

"Yang! I can't defend you if I can't touch the ground!"  
"Yeah and here is the thing. I don't need to be defined all day ok? I'm not weak, and judging by the fact that I am carrying you like a paperweight I don't think that you are in any shape to defend me ok?" Yang asked as Ruby whimpered. 

"Hey! Mom told me that you are human and I'm the spider! I have to defend you or else people are. Going to take advantage of you!"  
"Look. Ruby. I know that you are young and I know that I am beautiful but there is no way that anyone is going to try to sleep with me on the first night here ok?" Yang asked as Ruby finally let up as she was. Put on the ground as Yang winked at her.  
\-----  
"I wanna fuck her." Jaune blinked twice as he looked to his side, eight bright yellow eyes looking out to the sea of students focusing on Yang who was once again showing off her goods. Wearing the tightest pair of pink short shorts that she could and doing calisthenics in the sleeping room. 

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked as the sound of spinning silk filled the air, a shockingly beautiful woman slid down her long eight legs gracefully skittering down as Jaune smiled weakly.

"So I'm Jaune-"  
"Jaune Arc. You want to have sex with Cinder Fall."  
"I! I do not! Who told you that!? And who are you by the way!?"  
"Blake. Blake Belladonna. And I know Cinder. We have... similar tastes in lovers. The only difference is I dip in both pools and she only likes hers from one." Blake said as Jaune sighed, Yang was beautiful and there was nothing wrong with someone wanting to have sex with her. 

As long as it was consensual that was. Jaune thought that Blake seemed nice enough and as long as she could deal with Ruby being as overprotective of her elder sister as she was then maybe there was a chance? 

"Well, Blake, how about you go over there and talk to her? How about that?"  
"No. She's peacocking right now. Showing off her ass and thighs. I know that tactic. I know that if I go and see her now that she will think I'm just in it for her body."  
"And? Are you just in it for her body?"  
"I won't lie and say that it is not a factor. I am just a girl with her own kinks and feelings. And she is a bombshell. But I would like to get to know her."  
"Before or after you fuck. Her?"  
"Honestly? I would prefer to do it during. But I can settle for either or." Blake said, licking her lips as Jaune sighed.  
"You know you sound like Cinder or her elder sister when you talk like that."  
"Who? Blinder? She's nice."  
"You know her as well?"  
"I know a lot of people."  
"You have been quite well commented Blake was it?"  
"It is. Now please let us just enjoy the show before that adorable. Jumping one puts up a web to block her assists." Blake said narrowing her eyes grimacing as she saw Ruby trying and failing to put up a pair of silk blinds. Ruby did her best to spin her web in her futile attempt to keep Yang's body from the hungry eyes of the pre teens circling around her as Yang did her best to show off the better parts of her body....  
\-----  
"So was it just me or did that one spider really look like she wanted to fuck the life out of me?" Yang asked as her and Jaune changed in the locker rooms. Jaune nodded as the humans were lucky enough to get their own changing rooms, the monster girls got their own. It was something decided on by the school to discourage incidents in the lockers between the genders.

"Oh no. She wants to fuck the shit out of you. Her name is Blake Belladonna. She wants to fuck you raw and make you a broken human." Jaune added as Yang paused nodding her head once before grinning.

"Nice. I knew that all of my teasings was going to pay off someday! I always thought that Ruby was going to cock block me for the rest of my life but I guess that I pulled it off!" Yang said grinning as Jaune paused looking around the shockingly empty locker room and seeing no instance of the beyond persistent spider girl that seemed to never leave Yang's side. 

"Speaking of which where is the little hellion? I have not seen Ruby since yesterday is she ok? Don't tell me you actually convinced her to leave your side."  
"Please! I was barely able to eat breakfast without her trying to fight off everyone that got within five feet of me! She was like an attack dog!"  
"That seems like Ruby to me. Do you think she's going to take to Beacon well enough?"  
"Well either way Glynda came and pulled her off me using her semblance. No spider girls allowed in the human locker rooms. That was what she said and Ruby will just have to learn to live with it." Yang said before sighing as she gave Jaune a pained look. 

"You know I wonder how you do it. Living with all those spider girls."  
"Yang?"  
"I mean I'm the only human in my family besides my dad, it feels like I barely got into Beacon without both my moms coming to be teachers her just to look out for me! Like man I get it, it feels great to be loved but it just gets suffocating after a while you know?" Yang sighed before putting on her gauntlets and groaning. 

"Nevermind. It's just shit that we have to deal with being human am I right?" Yang asked as Jaune nodded. 

"Yeah... I know some spider girls like that." Jaune said images of Cinder shepherding him when he was growing up. She had grown quite attached to him over their time growing up and he knew exactly what Yang was talking about. 

"Right? That's what I mean! It's like they think that just because we are humans that we need their protection. Jeeze I just want them to treat us normally." Yang sighed again as she and Jaune finalized their weapons and armor and began the final track out to the Beacon launch pads where they would find their destiny.  
\-----  
"Do you need help?" Jaune said as he nodded once more he was in need of being rescued by a spider girl. This one a beauty with green eyes and red hair that had somehow probably saved his life. 

"I... yeah I need your help."  
"I can see that. One moment." She said as Jaune was shaken the spear in his shirt was removed but he was gently carried down by the silky threads from the girl's spinneret as she lowered Jaune down slowly. Making sure to not harm him as she put him down on the grass.

"There you go. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm Jaune Arc."  
"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The spider girl said wincing some pain forming in her eyes but Jaune blinked.

"Hah, ok nice to meet you," Jaune said as Pyrrha paused she blinked twice something like hope flashing between her eyes as she held out a hand. 

"Nice to meet you as well Jaune Arc. I am glad to make your acquaintance." Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded yawning as he looked her up and down, her long crimson legs held her up easily her eight beautiful green eyes blinked in unison her main ones first then her secondary eyes as she smiled calmly at him. 

"Well let's get going. I don't know if we can get away before the Grimm find us, and-"  
"Excuse me Jaune. I don't mean to be rude but are you bleeding?" Pyrrha asked not sure why but Jaune's cheek was bleeding, Jaune put a hand to it and paused, taking some blood off on his fingers and smashing them together. 

"Well, it looks like it is. Hah, I guess that I cut myself when I fell down the tree."  
"You... you cut yourself? But how?" Pyrrha asked clear shock going over her green eyes as Jaune nodded. 

"I must have gotten cut on the tree somehow. I don't know exactly how but it happens you know?" Jaune asked as the spider girl gained a look of pure horror on her face.

"Jaune! Why isn't your aura healing you!?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune blinked once, twice then-

"AH! That was what I forgot! I was going to have Cindy unlock it right before I came here but... I kind of forgot to go and see her. I wonder if she's ok?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha felt a nervous twitch go up her face as every stereotype of a human that could not take care of themselves and was too good for this world flashed before her mind as she coughed. 

"Well! How about I unlock your aura for you? That way you can have it unlocked before anything bad happens to you or someone else ok?" Pyrrha asked as she put her hands on Jaune's shoulders taking a deep breath as she gave him a soft smile.  
"And with this, I unlock your soul." Pyrrha began to say as Jaune felt himself begin to gasp.  
\------  
"That idiot! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill her! I'll-"  
"Cinder... please... do not threaten the new students," Ozpin said the human sipping his coffee as his best student and maiden stalked up and down. Her eyes glaring death at anything that was close by as she glared at her scroll.

"Can you believe it!? He actually had the gall to go out there without aura! What would happen if he died!? What would he have done if she had not thought ot unlock his aura like that?! I am going to kill him! You will see! I'll make sure to wring his neck and make him regret ever being that foolish!"  
"Now Cinder I know that you are a woman in love-"  
"Love?!" The funnel web girl shrieked her face turning beet red, her body freezing as she coughed. Her body going still before she curled up her fists. 

"I! W-what do you mean that I am in love?! Do you think that I am in love with that idiot?!" Cinder asked her body shaking all eight of her legs beginning to retract inwards as she blushed fiercely and looked everywhere but at her headmaster's eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I do think that you are in love with Jaune Arc."  
"I! That idiot! I have been looking after him for all of his adult life! Do you think that I would actually be in love with him!?" Cinder asked blushing hard as she coughed.

"Has he said anything about me? Has he said something about my new looks? Do you think he would like it if I let my hair down more? Maybe if I could find a way to dress up like all of those animated girls that he watches. Do you think that what is it called? Cosplay? Will make him-" Cinder paused as Ozpin raised an eyebrow as she shrieked. 

"I! NO! I didn't mean it like that! I am not in love with him! Ok!? Do you hear me! I am not in love with Jaune Arc!" Cinder shouted as Ozpin sighed shaking his head just wanting his maiden to be a bit more reasonable for once.  
"Well then what did you mean it like? Do you want to take off your clothes for Jaune in private to make his feelings for you go up and-" Ozpin paused as a harsh cough came from behind him as Glynda stalked up on him. 

Shaking her head all eight of her eyes blinking tiredly as she sighed.

"Ozpin please do not torment the poor girl. She is a woman in love with an idiot who doesn't know how to see the signs of it. I know that feeling all too well." Glynda said as Cinder coughed again stomping her legs into the ground as she inhales sharply.  
"I! If that idiot thinks that I have fallen for him! Well... well then I think that maybe if he plays his cards right dinner is in order..."


End file.
